Un cuento para Lotte
by SombraLN
Summary: Akko sólo quiere ayudar a su amiga para que pueda dormir, ¿Qué mejor que un cuento de hadas?


Regalo de amigo secreto para el intercambio de Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Uno, dos, tres estornudos seguidos hacen eco en la habitación.

 **\- Pobre Lotte –** menciona Akko sobre las escaleras de la litera, observando a su amiga que recién se ha resfriado.

 **\- Mala suerte, quizá un embrujo –** ríe por lo bajo Sucy.

 **\- No digas eso, solo es un simple resfriado ya se pasara –** responde con cansancio la enferma **– sólo quisiera poder dormir –**

 **\- ¡Tranquila! Te ayudaremos a que duermas –** de inmediato Akko toma la responsabilidad de aquello con su impulsiva personalidad.

 **\- Yo, refería que tal vez, sólo podrían bajar la voz –** murmura Lotte cubriendo un poco su rostro con la sabana, pero ya es tarde, sus amigas ya conversan sobre las posibles soluciones.

 **\- Deberíamos hacer un brebaje, acabo de conseguir un par de hongos que podrían servir –**

 **\- No lo sé, ¿Qué tal que la conviertes en algo raro? Mejor algo más sencillo… ¿Qué tal un cuento? –**

 **\- ¿Un cuento? ¿Te refieres a solo leerle algo? –**

Akko asintió de inmediato **– De niña mi madre me leía para dormir, debe funcionar igual –**

 **\- Muy simple… -** murmuro Sucy girándose a revisar alguno de su libros, mientras tanto, Akko volvió a subir a la litera para acomodarse e iniciar un relato.

 **\- No es necesario, de verdad –** casi suplicaba Lotte pero estaba siendo ignorada.

 **\- Veamos, ¿Cuál cuento debería usar? –** Akko recostada junto a su amiga meditaba tan importante decisión.

 **\- Sujeta esto –** le indico Sucy extendiéndole una pequeña esfera de cristal, la chica accedió sin duda.

 **\- ¡Lo tengo! El cuento será la cenicienta –** anuncio con una gran sonrisa, tras unos segundos la esfera emitió un brillo y Akko desapareció.

Lotte miro con sorpresa el lugar en donde su amiga había estado, hallando solo la esfera.

 **\- Sera un cuento interesante –** menciono con burla Sucy mirando desde el suelo.

Lotte tomo aquel objeto entre sus manos y observo que en el mismo se reflejaba su amiga, al parecer Akko sería la protagonista del cuento.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? –** Akko miro a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar **\- ¿Lotte? ¿Sucy? –** Miro sus ropas que estaban desgastadas **\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –**

 **\- Lo mismo pregunto –** se escuchó una voz detrás de ella que le hizo voltear rápidamente, Hanna estaba de pie observándole **\- ¿Qué esperas para terminar tus labores? La ropa no se lavara sola –**

Akko le miro extrañada, junto a Hanna apareció Barbara **– Que lenta eres Akkocienta, date prisa o te acusaremos –** le señalo con molestia.

" _¿Akkocienta?"_

La ahora protagonista del cuento pareció comprender lo ocurrido, mirando al techo no dudo en expresar su sentir **\- ¡SUCY! ¡Me las pagaras! –** agito el puño al aire enfatizando su amenaza.

 **\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –** Otra presencia apareció, Diana cuestiono cruzándose de brazos **\- No tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías, Akkocienta, date prisa –**

 **\- ¡¿Es una broma?! –** Grito furiosa señalando a la chica **– ¿Justo ella debía ser quien me manda? –**

 _ **Sigue el cuento Akko, esto es divertido**_

La voz de Sucy y su risa resonando en la habitación sólo hizo suspirar a " _Akkocienta_ "

 **\- Bien, pero espero que Lotte duerma con esto –** miro con seriedad a su madrastra y hermanastras **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –** cuestiono con fastidio.

 **\- Empieza por lavar los pisos, después debes remendar los calcetines, preparar el almuerzo… -** inicio Hanna.

 **\- Limpiar las ventanas, lavar la ropa, alimentar a los animales… -** continúo Barbara.

 **\- Y no olvides ayudarlas a alistarse para el baile de esta noche –** finalizo Diana.

Akko estaba segura de que la historia sería más interesante si se encargaba de esas tres en ese mismo instante, pero logro contenerse y asentir de mala gana a las instrucciones.

Con una risa sonora las tres chicas desaparecieron de escena

Akko suspiro con cansancio; miro a todos lados confirmando que se encontraba sola y procedió a sacar su varita, sonrió ampliamente, si debía encargarse de las labores usaría un poco de ayuda.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Diana regreso para verificar que las tareas estuviesen terminadas, cuando entro a la habitación hallo un completo desastre. Platos rotos por el suelo, ropa mojada de alguna forma pegada al techo y goteando, el piso con manchas verdosas y algunas ventanas rotas. Paso una mano por su rostro sintiéndose frustrada. **– Ni siquiera preguntare que ocurrió –**

Akko se mantenía sentada en el suelo con una olla de extraña mezcla burbujeando, con la mirada perdida no se dignó a responder.

 **\- Da igual, arregla este desastre, nosotras nos vamos al baile –** Tras de ella Hanna y Barbara aparecieron con vestidos tupidos en decoraciones, tras mostrarle la lengua salieron del lugar siguiendo a Diana.

 **\- ¡Son tan odiosas! –** Grito molesta Akko arrojando la olla lejos de si **– ya verán, iré a ese estúpido baile y me las pagaran –** golpeaba su pie contra el suelo enfatizando su molestia **– Vamos, ¿En dónde estás? Es hora de que aparezca el hada madrina ¿No? –**

Haciendo caso a su petición, en una leve explosión de humo hizo aparición su hada madrina.

 **\- Que molestia, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas –** Amanda estaba recostada sobre su escoba mirando con desgano a la otra.

 **\- ¿Tú eres el hada madrina? –**

 **\- Créeme que tampoco fue mi elección, démonos prisa, tengo una carrera más tarde –** sin tiempo que perder agito su varita y con diversas luces cubriendo a Akko hizo aparecer un hermoso vestido de color crema.

 **\- Nada mal –** comento su amiga contemplando la prenda.

 **\- Ok, me voy entonces –**

 **\- ¿Eh? Aguarda, ¿Cómo llegara al baile? –**

 **\- Yo que se –** tras la mirada de reproche bufo por lo bajo **– bien, bien, te llevare –**

Sin que Akko pusiese refutar, fue tomada con brusquedad y sentada en la escoba; a gran velocidad salieron disparadas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un esplendoroso castillo, las personas danzaban al son de la suave melodía interpretada por diversos instrumentos de cuerda.

Akko fue dejada en la entrada, recordándole que a las 12 debía salir, Amanda le aclaro que su vestido no desaparecería pero sólo a esa hora podía pasar por ella para llevarla de regreso a su hogar, de lo contrario debería caminar.

La protagonista no tardó en hacer una entrada triunfal por las grandes puertas, sin importarle la mirada de las personas camino con decisión en busca del dichoso príncipe; ahora todo lo que deseaba era acabar con el cuento y regresar a la realidad, reviso entre la multitud y no tardo en divisar a un joven rodeado de muchas chicas.

 **\- ¡Hey príncipe! Bailemos y acabemos esto de una vez –** anuncio con decisión avanzando hasta el chico y deteniéndose de golpe al reconocerlo.

 **\- Vaya sorpresa –** Andrew levanto una ceja al observar a la recién llegada **– otra chica que quiere bailar esta noche conmigo –**

 **\- ¿Qué? En tus sueño presumido, deja de actuar como si le gustaras a todas –** hizo un mohín al estar enojada.

 **\- Pero estas aquí por lo mismo que las demás, ¿No? –**

 **\- Claro que no, estoy aquí sólo para ayudar a una amiga, pero pensándolo bien me iré y buscare otro cuento –** se dio vuelta alejándose de las personas que murmuraban a su alrededor.

Akko salió del castillo y miro molesta al cielo, si no fuera por culpa de Sucy no se habría topado con ese tipo, el chico lograba hacerla enojar.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? –**

La voz de Andrew tras ella la hizo saltar un poco **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** cuestiono con sorpresa de haber sido seguida.

 **\- Sólo necesitaba algo de aire –** respondió con simpleza colocándose a su lado y observando las estrellas **\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu amiga? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **\- Adentro, comentaste algo de que estabas aquí para ayudar a una amiga, ¿No es así? –**

 **\- Así es, ¿Por qué preguntas? –**

 **\- Es simple curiosidad… -**

El silencio se estableció entre ambos, cada uno mirando a lados contrarios. La música del salón era apenas audible.

 **\- Supongo que… debería irme –** Akko suspiro cansada, tal vez hallaría otra cuento en el camino.

 **\- Aguarda –** la chica se detuvo **\- ¿Qué pasara con tu amiga? –**

 **\- Ya veré que hacer, aquí no creo lograr llegar al final –**

Sólo un par de pasos y fue detenida por la muñeca, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, Andrew ya le tenía rodeada por la cintura y sujetando a la par su mano, en un suave movimiento comenzó con el lento vals que se escuchaba.

 **\- ¿Q-qué haces? –** no logró evitar sonrojarse ante el acercamiento.

 **\- Mencionaste también algo de bailar, lo gritaste de hecho –** respondió con calma.

 **\- Supongo… pero, yo… eh –** Akko sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, claro que menciono lo del baile, pero solamente porque así recordaba el dichoso cuento; la chica llega, baila con el príncipe, dan las doce, la chica huye y el príncipe la busca, la encuentra y final feliz… terminaba así, _¿Cierto?_

 _ **Beso**_

La voz de Sucy se dejó escuchar en la mente de Akko. ¿ _Beso_?

De inmediato la joven bruja se separó del príncipe.

 **\- ¡No pienso besarte! –** grito totalmente sonrojada.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? –** Andrew le miraba confundido.

 **\- Y-yo… el cuento, ya sabes, el final y todo eso… -** intentaba explicarse moviendo las manos con desesperación **– oh vamos, ¿Por qué un beso? –** lamento en voz baja cubriendo su rostro.

Andrew le miro un momento, seguía sin comprender lo que la chica decía. Lentamente se acercó y tomando las manos de la chica las retiro, con lentitud se inclinó.

Akko podría jurar que el latir de su corazón se escuchaba a kilómetros, él estaba demasiado cerca.

Un leve roce en los labios.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La bruja coloco sus manos en su cabeza intentando minimizar el dolor, miro a su alrededor, estaba de vuelta en la cama de Lotte y recién había chocado con el techo. Abajo Sucy no disimulaba la risa.

Estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

 **\- Yo… ¿Qué ocurrió? –** cuestiono confundida.

 **\- Akko –** Lotte llamo su atención **– fue un… lindo cuento, muchas gracias –** sonrió débilmente.

La susodicha asintió lentamente, aun confundida por todo lo ocurrido. Bajo a su cama y sin decir más se recostó y cubrió por completo.

 **\- Un cuento muy entretenido –** menciono por lo bajo Sucy mientras apagaba las luces.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una mansión de la ciudad, el joven aristócrata se erguía lentamente sobre su cama.

 **\- ¿Un sueño? –** Andrew se cuestionó confundido, lo de recién le había parecido muy real; paso con suavidad sus dedos sobre sus labios **– Quisiera saber el final del cuento –** murmuro antes de volver a recostarse.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, espero te guste el fic y no me haya salido mucho de las personalidades, debo admitir que me costó bastante porque no conocía ninguno de los fandom de tu lista ;w;

Pero con este intercambio he logrado conocer este anime que, aunque no he terminado, me está encantando.

Felices fiestas, que te la pases genial ^w^

Gracia por leer n_n


End file.
